This invention relates to novel and useful builder for detergent.
Builders, which improve surface active properties of detergent when blended with detergent, are required to have the desirable characteristics of excellent detergency, dispersing power, emulsifying characteristics, stability in hard water, rust-preventive power, chelating effect, non-environmental pollution characteristics and the like.
Heretobefore, inorganic compounds such as Glauber's salt or sodium sulfate, sodium metasilicate, soda ash and sodium tripolyphosphate have been effectively utilized as builders.
However, there have heretofore been no builder possessing all of the before-mentioned desirable characteristics. For instance, builders of phosphates have problems on waste water treatment and resources and builders of silicates have problems on stability in hard water.
An object of this invention is to overcome the problems and disadvantages of the conventional builders.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel builder having many advantages and no particular disadvantage as compared with the conventional builders.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter.